The Colorful Calamity: High School
by KitsuneCagalli
Summary: HIATUS. High School isn't easy. But when you're a teen dealing with flirtatious or troublesome classmates, stickler student council officers, crazy siblings,and oddball friends among other things, Life tends to get a little colorful. AU. Various pairings.
1. Prologue: Everything Starts with a Day:1

OKAY! So, as I mentioned in my one shot _Love & Harmony_, I am writing a high school fic~! *shoots self * I've always wanted to try one of these for myself, and being on a kick in both the fandom Gundam OO and writing helps with this~. Plus seeing all the cute Muchaburi pictures made me want to write stories for the Meisters and rest of the cast.

I've actually seen a few HS scenarios already written in the fandom, so I perhaps should apologize if anything is similar or repeated. (Things tend to manifest in my mind without realization. That and high school fictions always have recurring themes that overlap when writers attempt to create them.)

I have a _very_ detailed plot line already set to go, so forewarning to everyone: this will be multi-chaptered, very long (I like writing imagery and distracting people so they don't catch on to my plot schemes xD), written in many people's situations/perspectives, and ultimately DRAMATIC. I think that's the biggest point to make here. Every teenager sees things as overly exaggerated and in life-or-death standpoints, therefore this fic will follow that logic. There shall be lots and lots and lots of drama. :D

Another warning: I totally took liberties, and changed some people's relations/personalities to each other. I felt it was a little impractical to have the variety of people from GOO interact realistically when they all have different occupations/living locations/backgrounds/etc. in the show so I made families and jobs that would mesh well and work for a high school setting too.

This is going to be a weird mix of what I recall of Japanese (from my readings/anime watching) and American schooling, mostly because I haven't been in high school for quick a while now (and thus remember very little of the dynamic). Also, I'm no worldly encyclopedia and I know nothing about certain occupations so forgive if I take more liberties in the future xDD This will have a mix of canon pairings and crack pairings (depending on what you see as what), but I can tell you a good chunk will be Setsuna x Feldt because that is my OTP.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam OO or any thing under Sunrise's control. I merely write fiction that suits my tastes xDD So that's it. Enjoy the prologue part one.

* * *

**The Colorful Calamity: High School**

_Prologue: Everything Starts with a Day _

_Part 1_

"SETSUNA! UP!" The addressed boy rolls over, further burying himself into the covers of his bed, pretending that the voice calling up was just a element of his dream. He's not surprised, though, when his door nearly flies off its hinges and slams into his wall. Nor does he flinch when he hears heavy footsteps approach his bed and feel cold air attack his nearly nude frame.

"SETSUNA! We don't have time for this today! Get up and ready! I'm dropping you off at school before I head into work!" The raven haired boy lazily lifts his head, half lidded eyes looking into the furrowed chestnut brows and narrowed green eyes of his father.

"Tieria will drive me." With that he relaxes and curls himself into a ball to attempt for some body warmth. His father, however, was not one to give up easily, especially on days where his busy schedule made him tense.

"No, he will not. Tieria's gone with the Math Club for that state competition. He left early this morning with his teammates and Mannequin-sensei. So you're stuck with me, and we leave in FIFTEEN MINUTES!" The stomping exited his room, again with a slamming door, and Setsuna groans at the fact that today was already starting horribly.

* * *

"Yes, you look so cute! My fashion sense has saved the day yet again!" a pretty brunette with flashing peridot eyes exclaims, much to the amusement of the short haired man next to her. The pink haired girl standing at the top of the stairs could only blush crimson, averting her eyes to her feet.

"Hey now, Chris, leave Feldt alone. She's loves the way you dress her, but don't embarrass the poor girl!" Feldt, the teen at the top of the stairs, looks appreciatively towards Lichty, the only person in the world her sister Christina would listen to.

"I'm not embarrassing her, Lichty, I'm fawning over my little sister. She's just so adorable!" There is laughter from behind the pair at the bottom of the steps, and all look to a chocolate haired woman dressed in a fitted suit walking to them.

"Feldt does look lovely. She'll be knocking those high school boys off their feet by the hundreds! Alright Chris, Lichty, let's get going. Feldt, remember Halle is taking you from school this afternoon to your practice. I won't be home until late tonight."

"And I'm interning this weekend, so I'll be staying over with the Vashti's. I won't be home until Sunday evening, so promise me you'll wear the outfits I left out for you?" The pinkette nods solemnly, moving down the steps to stand before the woman with chocolate tresses.

"Mom? When will Allelujah be home?" The woman, whose name is Sumeragi, smiles, stroking the teen's cheek in maternal affection. Feldt always had the best relationship with the quieter twin in the family, and his being away at a math competition left her feeling lonely.

"After this weekend, Cherri. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll see you tonight." She kisses the girl's forehead before releasing her, and heads out with Chris, who waves to her, and her boyfriend to their various jobs. Feldt starts milling around, putting on her flats and making sure her duffle bag was packed.

"Feldt! Let's go! Ima leave with or without ya!" A callous voice is heard shouting from outside, followed by the revving of a car's engine. The girl quickly grabs her school bag off the table where she left it yesterday, picks up an apple from the fruit bowl, and runs out to the driveway where her other brother, the brash twin Hallelujah, is waiting for her. She apologizes for her tardiness as she buckles her seatbelt, and Hallelujah gives a sigh at her antics.

"Oi, Feldt. I was only teasin' ya. Ya don't need to say sorry, 'kay? Jeez, sometimes I think I need to get ya a backbone, since yours is obviously missin'." The girl blushes at his commentary, but smiles regardless. Hallelujah could be nasty and rude, but he never did anything that would hurt her. And in his own manner he takes care of his introverted teen sister, who's been a part of his life for as long as he can remember.

"We're going to be late, Big Brother." Feldt is amused when the gold and gray eyed driver swears before he revs the car and speeds out onto the residential road toward the school they attend.

* * *

"Marie! I'm leaving for school. Did you want to ride with me or walk to school?" He hears rushed footsteps, and then a white haired girl barrels down the stairs and almost crashes into him.

"I'm sorry Andrei! I overslept. Soma was supposed to wake me before she left for practice, but I guess she forgot." The brunette chuckles at his shorter sister, affectionately rubbing her head.

"I'm sure she did try to wake you up, Marie, but you sleep like a log. And you know Soma doesn't have the patience to calmly wait for you to get up." He holds up her school bag and a wrapped lunch box, dropping them into her agile grip. Her golden orbs are shining in delight, and she drops her midday meal into the duffel bag she brought down with her.

"Dad?" she asks, referring to the food.

"Yea. He left lunch for all of us. Guess we won't be seeing him tonight." The elder teen sighs, knowing that mornings when their father made them lunch usually meant that the money on the counter was for dinner since he wouldn't be home to cook for them. Nevertheless, they all loved his meals, so lunches were a favorite treat among the Smirnov children.

"I suppose. Hey Andrei? Would you be able to give me a ride to practice after school today?" Marie asks as they exit the house, brushing some platinum locks behind her ear and draping her bag's strap over her shoulder. Andrei locks the house door before walking down the walkway to where his car is parked. He and Marie get in, and start the short ride over to their school.

"Sorry Marie. Student council meeting this afternoon, so I won't be going anywhere." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her head droop a little, and he feels guilty instantly. "Maybe you could get a ride with one of your friends?" The girl nods her head before giving a sigh.

"I'll try to catch a ride. It's too bad Allelujah is away at competition, he always drops me off when he takes his little sister to the gym. Oh! But maybe Hallelujah is taking Feldt, I'll ask when I see him in class." Andrei grips the steering wheel, not happy to hear the names of the Noriega twins. The Russian generally had no problem with the family, but his hatred towards the rebellious Hallelujah Noriega drove the dislike toward his brother. Added to the fact that both Soma and Marie had crushes on the other twins, Andrei couldn't stop the 'overprotective brother syndrome' from cropping up.

Onward, the ride is quiet till they reach the school, Marie planning her travel route for the afternoon and Andrei sulking about his sisters' love interests.

* * *

". . .So I'd like you all to be on your best behavior for our guest speaker next week. Now, moving on with the lecture from yesterday, what were the main themes of this Shakespearean play? Yes, Ms. Wang. . ."

Mr. Corner and Liu Mei Wang continued their exchange as he absentmindedly doodled in his notebook's margins, not caring in the least about homoerotic references in the classical writer's work. He was forming the structure of the metallic head before a balled up paper lands on his desk. The raven haired boy inconspicuously opens the note, seeing straight scratchy handwriting scrawled upon the lines.

'_We practicing today?_'

Setsuna looked to his left where his classmate Saji Crossroad sat two seats over, moving his pencil intently in response to the lecture. When he side glances at the tanned boy, Setsuna shakes his head in a negative. The brunette mouths 'why', so he responds by writing a short message on the paper scrap and flinging it back to Saji when Mr. Corner turned to write something on the board. He reads the note, and nods with a pout, before scribbling something that he sends back.

'_So no practice till Alle and Ti come back? I'll be out with my Sis this weekend then. That okay?_' Setsuna nods his affirmative before his name is called out by his teacher.

"Mr. Seiei, can you name another character who similarly has bi-gendered interest?" The question catches Setsuna by surprise, so completely immersed with Saji he was in his boredom, that he failed to keep a secondary attention as he normally did. He gets ready to stand and answer when a book and papers slide off the desk next to his, spilling over onto the floor.

The gentleman bred into him by his father causes him to immediately drop down and help collect the papers alongside the pink haired girl while the class erupts into laughs and giggles. Mr. Corner, depositing his lecture notes onto his desk, questions the student.

"Ms. Noriega, is everything alright?" Setsuna hears his steps get closer and he also bends to help the collection of work while a quiet voice apologizes for the interruption. The brunette teacher rises and walks back to the front of the classroom while Setsuna stands to pass the stack of writing to the girl, whose red face is staring directly at him. He presents the pile to the petite teen, and as she takes it from him, he feels a pressing of a sheet into his palm underneath the shadow of the pile.

He takes it hesitantly before turning to step in front of his desk again. Mr. Corner clears his throat, and Setsuna prepares to embarrass himself as he looks down at the paper in his hand. To his utter surprise, his mouth starts reading the words written there. When he finishes and looks to his teacher, Mr. Corner has a big smile plastered on his features.

"Wonderful Mr. Seiei. An interesting interpretation upon Antonio's behavior and character. So. . ." He sits down in shock, absolutely stunned that he had been saved, and side glances to the girl furiously scribbling next to him. Feldt Grace Noriega is the younger sister of his friends and band mates Allelujah and Hallelujah Noriega. He's been in the same class with her since grade school, and though they saw each other often enough because of the twins, he didn't know her all too well.

He makes a note to thank her for her kindness, though he doesn't know why she did it.

* * *

Half an hour before lunch. Just. Half. An. Hour.

Hallelujah tapped his pencil in irritation, annoyed beyond belief to be listening to Mr. Goodman retell the events of World War I. He had to admit, he missed his brother during lessons when he was away because he couldn't keep his mind from wandering off.

He was also beyond pissed that pretty boy Ribbons Almark, with his dyed mint colored hair, was whispering seductively into Soma Smirnov's ear. And every inch he leaned in, the more strain was put on the pencil clenched vehemently in his fist. Hallelujah was plotting ways to murder the rich brat when there was a bump against his elbow.

With an aggravated expression, the heterochromatic twin glares at the Soma look alike sitting to his left, her expression pleading. Though just as attractive as her sister, the docile personality of Marie Smirnov was a complete turn off for the seditious Noriega twin. He figures that's why she'd be so perfect for his brother, both being the peaceful and decorous individuals they are.

"Hallelujah. Can I ask a favor?" He huffs in defiance, turning his eyes briefly to the white haired twin sitting in the row before him. He'll stab the minty twit with his racket in gym, he swears. When he discretely looks back, she continues in a whisper. "Are you taking Feldt to rhythmic this afternoon?"

"That ain't a favor." She quenches a giggle, and Hallelujah observes that even their laughs are similar. He likes the sound, and makes a mental post to get Soma to laugh more, since it's satisfying to the ears. The thought has stopped the pounding on his desk, probably to the relief of those sitting in his vicinity.

"You're right. Would I be able to get a ride from you to the gym? That is, if you're heading that way with your sister?" Hallelujah sees she's trying to be cute in order to get his aid, something that was glaringly different between the two girls. While Marie was generally a sweet girl with a fantastic temperament and a Lolita sort of appearance, Soma was a short-tempered tomboy with an attitude even the yankii girls at school feared.

"What's innit for me?" he asks coyly, pretending to not agree to her terms. In all honestly, he was expecting the question since Alle always took the loli and his little sis to practice. He just wasn't in a particularly giving mood, making him partial to playing games. The addressed girl thinks for a moment, before a knowing smile spreads on her delicate lips.

"How about you get access to my resources for the senior prank? Of course, this price would fall to any other favors I ask of you too." Hallelujah perks up instantly at the comment, looking at Soma's twin with wide eyes. Everyone knew that from the time he was in middle school, Halle's disruptive personality was wonderful for pranking. And when he was fourteen he was approached by senior class members at this high school for a memorable scheme.

Since then, the troublemaker was the consultant and orchestrater of the seniors' practical jokes every year, however hunted he was by the student council. They could never catch the delinquent in the act due to his careful plotting and the assistance of his friends. But to have the backing of the assistant Editor of the school paper, _Celestial Eyes_, now that would give him unimaginable benefits.

He nods his approval, and Marie squeaks quietly, probably happy that she wouldn't have to walk to the rhythmic gymnastics gymnasium forty minutes away from the school grounds. Though he'll be chauffeuring around the girl next to him, he'd have the ability to not only play an amazing trick this year, but access to the dirt on one Ribbons Almark, an enemy of impressive proportions. Hallelujah has to admit, he hasn't been this excited in a very long time.

* * *

The senior brushes his gray-green bang out of his blue eyes to no avail. He's entertained by the class on goings, more so where the student council treasurer was adamantly drawing and repeatedly stabbing the doodles of what he assumes is the rambunctious Noriega twin. His partner, vice president Hong Long Wang, is taking notes quietly beside him, chuckling on occasion at a particularly loud scrape.

Something had set off the normally well mannered Smirnov sibling, and his irritated mood had been making him less than amicable today. Johann was still planning on writing formal apologies to the two senior girls that had asked the heated treasurer to the spring dance.

When he asked him about it after the spring dance fiasco, the brunette merely shrugged it off, saying how envious he was of Johann's status as only child. Deducing that his sisters were the cause, Johann would let the matter drop, for he had little experience with siblings, let alone girls. His mother was the only person with estrogen he had dealings with, but they weren't very applicable to high school standards. After all, his mother was kind and intelligent, unlike most of the harpies and harlots he encountered daily.

When Hong Long passes him the agenda for the after school meeting, Johann could only sigh at some of the repeated topics. Particularly he wasn't looking forward to the school play requests and discussions, knowing that Ribbons would be unwaveringly passionate about the performance. He sometimes questioned the gender identity of that boy, being so dually effeminate and masculine.

He also notes that there was the problem of the newspaper's gossip column being brought up again, so he decides to prioritize the more manageable, possible missions first. Johann can only hope that Andrei is in a more cooperative mood by the day's end, so he has a another shoulder to lean on during the tremulous monthly get together. He can already feel the oncoming headache.

* * *

'_How disturbing._' Feldt thinks, shuffling quickly out of the hallway into the stairwell that leads to the school's rooftop. Watching Nena Colasour and Michael Grad making out in the girl's bathroom was perhaps one of the most scarring experiences she's had to date. As her bag repeatedly hits her thigh from her step skipping, Feldt only wishes that the day would pass more quickly so she'd be that much closer to seeing her other twin brother and her sister. She hated school to begin with, but being without a comfortable presence during and after those hours was most torturous.

She reaches the top of the stairs and pushing her weight against the door, it extends out and gives her access to the fenced in rooftop, the wind breezing through her curled tresses. She sees the group she's familiar with sitting in the farthest corner, eating their lunches quietly. Or at least they tried; anywhere Hallelujah traveled, noise and trouble had a tendency to follow. She wanders slowly over to the group, quietly greeting those present. The Smirnov twins were happily chatting with Saji Crossroad, with comments interwoven from her elder brother.

The only other presence in attendance was Setsuna, the ever passive and introverted teen who had befriended her brothers so many years ago. It felt empty without Allelujah, Tieria and Louise, but their abilities as math elites couldn't be overlooked; so Feldt accepts the day's lacking and props down next to Hallelujah when he yanks her hand down.

"Hey Feldt. What held you up?" Marie asks the pink haired girl softly, being her closest friend among the group. Since they both did rhythmic gymnastics, they bonded closely over the last two years. Feldt merely shrugs her shoulders in response to Marie, opting to open the MacDonald's bag with her wrap inside. She and Hallelujah had picked up lunch on the way to school, knowing their mom didn't have time to pack them a meal today.

When she looks up to her group, she almost dropped her sandwich from the intense stare she was receiving from Setsuna, the youngest male. Dropping her eyes, she eats silently as the conversation around her continues on.

"So the track and field teams are ready to kick Federation Academy's asses. I can't wait to destroy those losers, especially after missing out last year." Soma's voice rings out, happily eating her rice. Her sister giggles at the enthusiasm, praising her twin's amazing athletic skills.

"Pssh, even if ya'd been there Princess, ya wouldn't a been able to save the team's performance. I ain't ever seen idiots play so bad inmai entire life!" Soma and Hallelujah begin to banter loudly, overriding Marie and Saji's calm exchange. Feldt still feels eyes boring into her, so she attempts to keep her gaze anywhere but at the young man sitting across from her. Following the trail of slow moving clouds above, she thinks of some alternative to controlling time so she could encourage its faster progression.

"Feldt Grace Noriega." Her head swerves to face the caller, familiar with that sultry tone though she doesn't hear it often. Setsuna is rising, keeping his ember orbs firmly planted on hers as he speaks. "Can I have a word?" Nodding once, she gets to her feet, wary of her skirt's tendency to ride up, and follows the raven haired boy away from the rest of the rooftop crowd. When they are standing on the opposite end of the roof, the tanned teen leans against the chain-link fence, observing her shy behavior. Feldt begins to wring her hands together, nervous to be alone with the boy.

"Thank you." Her doe eyes widen in shock, not used to hearing gratitude from the somewhat apathetic student. She's going to ask why he suddenly graced her with such a kindness, but he speaks before her. "For giving me your notes. You didn't have to cover me." She averts her aqua orbs from him, bashfully accepting his logic.

She had noticed the exchange between the two friends in her boredom during literature class, and when Mr. Corner decided to have some class input from inattentive Setsuna, she did the first thing that she was proficient in: act clumsy to draw attention away from him and give him her work.

"Y-your welcome. I know you're good with Lit, so it'd be awful if you got detention for a silly thing like distraction." Feldt didn't know why she went out of her way for him, but something inside her whispered to help him. Setsuna's withdrawn personality didn't procreate friendship, and being a person with similar traits, she felt obligated to help her fellow classmate.

"I appreciate it. If you ever need my assistance, ask." She bobs her head, pink tresses bouncing with fervor. Her timid smile causes his normally unemotional eyes to pinch a little with his faint smirk as he thrusts off the fence to head back to their lunch spot. She follows gradually, spirits elevated for the first time today.

* * *

"Mr. Ian, I've finished up the system maintenance. What should I be doing now?" Christina asked, flying through her work. She loved Ian and the Vashti family, and being an intern with Ian was probably the best training she could ask for. Acquainted from a young age, the peridot eyed girl was enthralled with the elder's work with computers and engineering, and attached herself happily to his teachings. Understanding her love of the subject, Ian had trained her before she even graduated high school, leaving her to outclass many of the newer students to the subject. Not to mention he knew her capabilities and wasn't afraid to pose a challenge.

"Done already Chris? I wish you'd be here everyday, the way you get work done. I could fire all my other lazy workers." An older man with wrinkling features adjusted his glasses as he smiled at the brunette, looking over her shoulder at the work she had completed. Pleased, he pats her shoulder before saying,

"Well how about we take a lunch break and head home? The Mrs. has been wanting to see you." She agrees instantaneously, and the two set off to the Vashti residence for a midday meal. The pair decide to walk in the nice spring weather, considering her mentor also lived very near to his place of employment.

"Mr. Ian, what's on the menu for tonight? I'm hoping Mrs. Linda is making something delicious! I live for her cooking during my internship weekends!" Here Ian laughs heartily, agreeing with her statement. He knew Sumeragi Lee Noriega personally through his wife, and though she was a spectacular mother, sometimes it was difficult for her to feed and raise four children, three of whom were high schoolers, as a single woman. He and Linda only had two girls, one being a quiet and well mannered child who is similarly behaved as an adult, and they still found it unbelievable challenging.

That was one reason why they so willingly agreed to care for Christina in whichever manner they could. They also didn't mind having the brunette too much in view of the fact that their eldest daughter Anew was away working in Europe. Sometimes the Vashtis' missed having a fourth member of their crew, but Christina filled in the position quite well.

They arrived at the residence and Ian lets the pair in, getting ready for a meal and some good conversation before returning to their occupation.

* * *

Nena twiddles her gel pen like a see-saw, annoyed that she was sitting so close to the front of the classroom. Apparently her mother and father had given Dr. Moreno a heads up concerning her habit of playing touchy in the back with her boys. How unfortunate, she thinks, but isn't too bothered. Her current boyfriend and plaything, Michael Grad, was in a different grade so she didn't have an opportunity to take advantage of him during the lame lectures. She'd see him after classes, confident they would finish what they started during lunch break.

Scanning the room, the red head couldn't even place a student who'd be worthy of her 'friends with benefits' attention. Marcus and Harvey, already seduced so they were used goods. Tobi was a no-go, he had bad breath. Abel was clingy, not good material for a boy toy. Nico wasn't a satisfier, but a self pleaser so she wouldn't transverse that path again. Huffing in despair, her eyes fall to the cropped darker hair of one Saji Crossroad, and Nena grins maniacally.

Then her face drops. She forgot that this particular cutie was already taken. And not by a insecure sweetie like Healing Care, but a brutish brat named Louise Aker, who would gladly chew her out and claw her eyes out if she felt her status threatened. Nena knew to pick her battles better than that, and let her gaze roam on, not bothering to trek the consequences of involving herself with the harpy's boyfriend.

The messy black locks of the boy in Saji's row, though, was on no such blacklist the busty girl noted. She allows her eyes to ogle his board straight posture, and the way he unwaveringly watched Dr. Moreno discuss their class's final project. He was tall for his age and well built, sporting a tanned color year round. Fashionable for a boy, he was also smart in academia and as a bonus played in a band. His less than sociable attitude didn't deter her, and Nena couldn't find a reason not to start a hunt for the single teenager.

'_Watch out Setsuna F. Seiei. I'm gonna get you~._' she thinks mischievously. Nena just found her new target.

* * *

The chestnut haired Japanese-Irishman sighs at the stack of folders dropped on his desk, wondering why today was turning out to be such a crappy day. It was Friday, normally the best day of his week, and often times when his workload was the lightest. This particular Friday, however, was turning into a haring test of his not so infinite patience.

His son Tieria was away for the weekend, utilizing those amazing God-given brains to kick other sorry High School fodder in the ass. But that also meant there'd be no one to make breakfast and prepare his briefcase during the hectic school morning rush. And no one to drive and keep an eye on his other, slightly more problematic, teenager. There was one reason for his troubles, a crappy day's start.

Another factor of today's not so cheery environment was a visit from their superiors for routine observation. It had the entire staff muddled, and bewilderment led to mistakes, oh so many mistakes. Not to mention the fact that three of his cases had gotten themselves in trouble again, causing mayhem and police intervention during the first half of his day.

The last, and most likely worst, disheartening fact of the day was that Sumeragi Lee Noriega was away opening a new case. He was jealous, he admitted, that she escaped the hectic environment of today's on goings, but he was more lonely and bored than anything else. Without his coworker and friend around to lighten his mood, the office just seemed supremely lackluster.

Out of sheer reluctance to start going through the stacks of paperwork on his desk, he glances at his cell phone charging in it's station and is surprised to see it flashing. Picking up his phone, he unlocks it and notices he has a few text messages. The first was from Barry, the case worker who had recently taken over his Walker file. He was asking Neil to email over some records, which he'd do before starting to clean his desk mess. The second was, surprisingly, from Tieria.

'_ R u still alive? Or do I need 2 call 4 a babysitter? 8/_ ' it read. He always laughed at the silly faces the boy sent over, learning from the teen they were called emoticons and were used to mimic facial feelings/expressions. Setsuna used them on occasion, but they were never too explicit, considering the boy wasn't much of an outgoing person. Neil sent a reply, telling him that he was ok, but might be needing therapy after today's awful incidents.

Checking the last of his texts, he found it was from Sumeragi, though the message wasn't something to cheer about.

'_Rape case. Drinks tonight?_' Neil sighed, hating when they were assailed like that. Not only were rape cases were the worst in the field of foster care because they always lead to adjustment issues and destructive behaviors, but they required the capabilities of workers with tremendous self control. And he found it ironic that she could maintain that ability in the working environment but could never apply that into her personal life. Neil wasn't fond of alcohol and found Sumeragi's tendencies to drown herself in the piercing drinks damaging, but he would always join and support her when involving such upsetting states of affair. And maybe tonight he'd let himself escape in the liquid poison too after the turmoil he's going to have to resolve.

* * *

Bam. The boy glares unapologetically to the perpetrator, ready to throw a tantrum.

"Sorry Minty! Guess ya just keep getting' inma way!" The heterochromatic teen smiles wickedly, waving his racket around in a nonchalant manner. Michael Grad, his tennis partner, was laughing maniacally as he high fives the forest haired twin before the two take their positions again.

"Oi! Noriega! What did I tell you about sportsmanship? One more incident and it's to the principal's office!" Coach Colasour, their eccentric and much loved gym teacher, was tapping his clipboard impatiently, obviously fed up with the repeated offenses. Normally he'd be having a blast and providing an outlet for the disruptive energy, but without his lovely wife, the math teacher Mrs. Mannequin, present he was sulking and irritable.

For this, Ribbons was most pleased. He'd be happy to have that irritating fly squashed, along with his entire entourage. Well, save for maybe the Smirnov twins, particularly the more fierce of the two. Regardless, he'd make his move when he's ready, but for the moment he'd have to concern himself with not getting pelted by the bane of his existence.

Throwing the yellow-green rubber ball into the air, he serves a perfect shot to his opponent, a no name 11th grader who misses completely. What a waste of his talent and strength.

"Watch out Ribbons!" He slides to the left, avoiding the ball that came sailing toward his head, and turns to see a slightly pissed Hallelujah glaring at Soma, whose voice had alerted him to the trouble. He smirks at the sight, while calling out to the girl his thanks. She smirks in return before facing her partner to continue the match, oblivious of the angry mumbling the forest green haired teen was making.

Coach Colasour had heard the remark and was keeping his gaze firmly glued to Hallelujah, preventing any immediate retaliation from him. The mint haired teen continued smirking intensely, pleased at his fortune of having the teacher, his friends and now Soma on his side.

He knew of the Noriega twin's interest in Soma, and seeing as he was a thorn in Ribbons's side, the purple eyed male made it a mission to use this to make the other's life as miserable as possible. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

* * *

"Alright my little hoodlums, paint me some beautiful art pieces. It's a freestyle period, so show me what you're worth!" The enthusiastic, if not slightly crazed, voice calls out into the crowd. Mr. Sarshes was perhaps one of the strangest teachers in school, if not in existence of the education system. He kept his burgundy hair loose, grew a goatee, and had visible artistic tattoos on his left shoulder. He was young, absurdly eccentric, and had a fantastic method of teaching that kept him in the ranks of school without fail.

A hand was raised, and the teacher answers with a sigh, taking into account the student.

"Yes Care, what do you feel the need to debate now?" He lazily takes in the little teen, irritated with her sparkling purple eyes staring with mischievous intent. Unlike most teachers, Mr. Sarshes was not opposed to displaying his distaste for problematic and obnoxious individuals like the copy-cat mint miniature.

"Mr. Sarshes, when you say freestyle, do you mean in terms of the subject or the medium we can use?" She is playing a game to amuse herself, everyone in class could tell. While the other students had started shuffling around the room to pick up their blank canvases and chosen mediums, Healing Care sat atop her desk in a disobedient manner, watching him like a hawk. It was particularly vexing to Feldt.

"Both, Care. I want to see what that puny little head can squeeze out in the next forty minutes." He ends it there by turning his back on the slight instigator, and signaling that everyone should start their projects. Feldt enjoyed this particular class because it was the last class of the day, but also a period where the pink haired teen actually excelled. With the free reign given by Mr. Sarshes, she found she could use this time to calm herself before her training in the afternoons.

Feldt takes one of the watercolor palettes just as a pale hand reaches for the same palette, and her aquamarine orbs connect with golden ones, a pair belonging to a person whom she goes out of her way to avoid. The busty red headed girl before her is smiling menacingly, probably preparing for a nasty comment, but a third hand comes swooping in, removing the paints from Nena Colasour's grip. Glaring, the girl spins at the Chinese beauty.

"What the hell, Wang? I had those, give them back you conniving little b-"

"My my, do I hear a foul word, Nena? I thought you were doing me a favor and grabbing my supplies. In any case, we all know your skill with watercolors is miniscule, so perhaps you should save yourself the embarrassment and go pick up some crayons."

Oh no. Cat fight. Feldt silently grabbed her tools while the two were distracted before making it out of the danger zone to her stand. She saw the verbal battle start to escalate, and then Mr. Sarshes rose from his desk to ridicule the troublemakers. When things had settled down, Feldt took a cursory look at her classmates at work.

Saji was sitting in the corner closest to the door behind her, so she couldn't tell what his choice was, other than his oil paint. Nena and Liu Mei had settled in their respective seats where, from her angle, she could see a portrait and landscape forming, respectfully. Her eyes travel passed her other classmates without interest, though Healing's pastel stick figures were quite amusing, before side glancing at Setsuna.

He was passively inking with a traditional calligraphy pen, most likely set on doing a black and gray sketch work. It looked like he was shaping out a robot of sorts, though her limited knowledge on such things prevented any confirmation. She falls back to her image, using the set of water soluble paints to start a background and build a sky.

She had lost track of time, focusing on her drying paint and overlapping colors, so when Mr. Sarshes called time and told them to get out of his sight in concurrence with the school bell, Feldt literally jumped into the air. She set her palette of color scattering to the floor, saturating and spreading from her spilled water container, and her canvas toppled over face down. Added to the rush of students happily trampling out of the art room, her area was disastrous at best.

She immediately got to her knees to start picking things up, using her single paper towel to mop up a little of the mess. Her meditative state was shattered as she fretted over the accident, completely embarrassed and upset, so when another set of arms tosses a chuck of paper towels onto the pool of colored water next to her, she looks up in surprise. Setsuna F. Seiei was helping her collect the water and rubbing the color out of the tile floor. Not saying anything, she accepts the aid much to her silent relief.

"Oi oi, what shenanigans are you two causing over here? It's the end of the day and I've got places to be!" Mr. Sarshes approaches the two with light footsteps before seeing the mess. He clicks his tongue before hurrying over to the classroom closet and pulling out a mop. He returns and shuffles the two away so he can more efficiently accumulate the watery spill.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sarshes, I just slipped and things fell on the floor. I'm really sorry." Feldt sincerely apologizes as she puts away her supplies, not wanting to upset one of her preferred teachers at this school. Feldt was known to be clumsy when she lost focus, but she usually limited her accidents to one every few months, not two incidents in one day. Mr. Sarshes finishes up and sighs dramatically before looking at the girl.

"It's expected in this dangerous line of work. Things tend to bomb by Friday afternoon, you kids just have it in for me before the weekend. I'm sure it's also that Noriega streak you picked up from you brother." He suggestively wiggles his eyebrows and Feldt quietly giggles in appreciation of his humor. He leans on his mop's handle as he addresses the other occupant in the vacated room. "Way to be a lady's man Seiei, running to rescue the damsel." The boy is intently looking down at the canvas in his hand, ignoring the jab from his teacher. "Whatcha got there? Something to impress me with I hope?"

He strides over with his trusty mop before pulling the art piece out of the younger's hand and holding it above his level so he can't retrieve it. There's a low whistle from the red headed Middle Eastern man and Feldt curiously approaches to see what has caught his attention. When her familiar painting is seen in his hands, she looks down in embarrassment and sadness. Color spots had splattered on her dark sky in a Pollock fashion, completely altering her intended mood.

"This is neat kid. It's kinda what I'd imagine outer space to look like. Good use of blending and technique."

"It's not mine. It's Feldt's." Setsuna calmly states, before his passive eyes settle on her hunched frame. She looks up to see her teacher looking at her with approval before motioning to the picture.

"Mind if I hold onto this Noriega? I can already tell you that you got an A." She is surprised but she nods her head, having no use for a painting she deemed ruined. Grabbing her school bag, she apologies again and wishes her teacher a good weekend. Setsuna does similarly, and they quietly head out to the sound of their professor being his odd self.

"See you brats Monday. Don't get too _busy_ over the weekend, assignment due Tuesday!" Feldt didn't look back, afraid that her blush would only make Mr.' Sarshes's unsubstantiated comments more suggestive. She and Setsuna then part ways in silent goodbyes, heading towards their lockers.

~_End Prologue Part 1_~

* * *

Random Note: I am interested in potentially having a Beta reader, and maybe even a collaborator depending on how writing styles/ideas for the story go. If anyone is interested, please PM me. Just to note, I can be inconsistent with updating if I lose my muse so Beta must be willing to put up with prolonged periods of writer's block xD;;;; Thanks in advance~!


	2. Prologue: Everything Starts with a Day:2

I want to state that I will not be writing a day by day catalog of events in this story, but I wanted to set up a decent background of interaction between characters. That's why this Day 1 Friday is so long in the beginning. Hopefully these first two chapters let you as a reader see whom is connected to whom, the dynamic of the different relationships, and a bit of the love and/or hostility that will be the basis for this story.

So here's part two of the prologue. I apologize for the wait, hope it's to your liking!

Special thanks to Anne Fatalism Dilettante, An1995616, and Cyberslayer128 for your reviews. I don't always reply but I definitely read your comments so thank you! It lets me know that people are interested and I should continue this :D.

Disclaimer: From now into the rest of this fic, I do NOT own GOO, though I wish I could. Certain things would have been rightfully done if I did. *coughFeldtxSetsunacough*

Enjoy~

* * *

**The Colorful Calamity: High School**

_Prologue: Everything Starts with a Day_

_Part 2_**  
**

"So who's taking you to practice, Ri?" The boyish Smirnov twin asks her sister as she laces her sneakers, getting ready for her track practice. Her sweet clone is swinging her sweat pant clad legs back and forth on the bench, putting her hair up in the girl's locker room so she wouldn't have to do it at the gym.

"Hallelujah. He's taking Feldt, so it's en route." Soma looks to her for a brief moment, but then lets her eyes focus on her shoes, scolding herself for thinking badly about her sister. Marie wouldn't hook up with Hallelujah even if she was interested in the 'bad boy' type of guy. She never told Marie, but she was sure her twin knew that Soma was somewhat attracted to the belligerent Noriega twin, if only for his no fear attitude.

"Alright, I'm off then. I hope practice goes well. If you see him after his meeting, will you tell Andrei I do NOT want pizza tonight? I got sick from that pepperoni last time, yuck. See you Sommie~!" The doppelganger calls out as she exit's the locker room, oblivious to Soma's head shaking. She liked pizza, but she didn't want a vomiting sister to deal with again. Perhaps they could order something like French or Thai?

She sighs and chooses not to think about food before practice, knowing that the consequences would not be worth it. She greets her teammates and they start practice, coach Colasour being a little more chipper than he was earlier during classes. Soma is stretching her muscles, getting ready for a good run similar to her morning jog, when something catches her eye. She looks up into the classrooms above the field to notice a figure watching, particularly the body of Ribbons Almark as he stares straight at her. It's a little unnerving, but he jumps a bit before waving down to her and then retreating from the window.

Soma doesn't really know too much about the strange boy who dyes his hair a very particular shade of green. Hallelujah always mocks it, calling him Minty or Toothpaste, and sometimes, just as today, it irritates her. That's not to say she likes the student council secretary any more than most of the students here at her high school, but Hallelujah often times took things too far.

The male was hot-blooded, fierce and practical, but he was rebellious and rude, even callous at times. She herself wasn't the nicest person on campus, but she wasn't near his level; Soma preferred to be left alone, minus the company of those she considered close to her, so she let people know that she wasn't to be crossed. The Noriega twin, on the other hand, sought conflict and chaos, adding to it with his own flavor. She didn't mind it as much as others, and perhaps that was one reason she took a liking to him, even though he did try to shove sand down her shirt the first time they met. It was also the first, and as she understands it _only_, time Hallelujah was on the receiving end of a face punch.

"Smirnov, get your head in the game! To your lane!" She snaps out of her thoughts to the sound of Coach's orders and hurries to her position. She needs to focus - thinking about Hallelujah always made her inattentive.

* * *

"So on today's agenda we have the following: discuss the budget for the class school trips, the events for the school festival happening in May-"

"And the school play, don't forget that. It's a very good option for-"

"Yes yes, Healing, we'll discuss it. We have the approval or disapproval of the newly formed science club by Dr. Eifman, who needs students for a research grant that the school wants-"

"I approve immediately for that decision."

"Noted, Hong Long. But among other things I want to discuss the issue of the school paper, _Celestial Eyes_." Here most of the crowd looks on in quiet company, no one sure of how to bring up their opinions without causing chaos and arguments. Then a brave soul speaks.

"Yes, what are we going to do Mr. Council President? It's quite clear they have been taking liberties not allotted to their silly little writings." The displeased voice of Healing is heard as she watches her fixation standing by the large windows. Johann too looks to the boy, waiting to hear the rant ready to cascade from his lips, but then a voice cuts him off.

"Personally, I see nothing wrong with the newspaper. They are expressive and unusual, but isn't that what sells? Intriguing news?" Liu Mei uncrosses her legs and leans into her school bag to pull out a copy of that week's paper and tosses it onto the table where any curious member could reach it. "The only thing that seems to bother people is the gossip blog kept."

"Of course _you_ would say that! We get harassed and insulted while you're unaffected because you're on the newspaper staff!" Healing calls out cattily, bristling with anger at the perfect princess sitting across from her. She merely looks at her without interest, used to others being jealous of her good fortune.

"It's not that at all, dear Healing. I just control myself and don't do questionable or gossip-worthy activities that would draw attention to myself. It's called being professional." Johann was getting annoyed from the fighting so he looks towards the windows where his secretary was gazing intently at something. At a particularly loud remark from Healing, he jumps to attention and waves to something outside before turning to them and inputting his hate. The blue eyed president was itching to see the cause of the selfish boy's interest, but he had other things to worry over so he silenced the crowd and opted to take a vote.

"Who feels we should elect to put restrictions on _Celestial Eyes_? And who feels we should allow the continued operation of the paper the way it is?" He takes count and both he and Hong Long see the vote is obviously for keeping the paper running as is. Though many don't admit it, they enjoy reading the gossip about their fellow classmates, almost getting a strange pleasure out of the staff's investigative ability. And being a meeting with class representatives from all classes present tipped the scale immensely.

"The paper stays in its current function then." They move onto other topics, where people throw in arguments and agreements, all the while Johann was trying to push back the last topic of concern. Then Andrei decides he's had enough stalling and suggests they plan the sponsored events for the school festival.

"I would suggest that we revisit the maid café and shish kebab booth. Both were major income drivers last year, and we have experienced volunteers who could easily run the proceedings." To this most nod in agreement and Ribbons is taking notes in their council log as Johann nods to events that are acceptable. Then when people were being thoughtful about what else could be present during their academic function, Ribbons spoke.

"I had an idea that may work to our advantage for the festival." He is looking straight to Johann, ignoring any other suggestions for the moment. "How about we incorporate the school play into our celebration? We'll have booths running until the evening, and then to end the event we can have the performance." Many people mumbled here in discussion, but Johann has to admit the idea is appealing. It would eliminate the need to take class time away from normal school hours to schedule the play, and it could also be used as a gathering for their large crowd that could easily be dispersed at the end of show. It was always a problem getting the assembly to collectively leave the school grounds after festival episodes.

"That is a very interesting idea. Who agrees that we will move the play to intersect with the festival?" Almost all hands consented. A certain boy with violet eyes and green hair smiles with conviction. Johann ignores it.

* * *

He takes a long steady puff on his cigarette as he waits outside for his sister to finish up. Today had been a harrowing day, to say the least. Preferring not think about his unpleasant events, he instead imagines what he's going to do with his gift from Marie. He'd have her snoop a bit and see what major events were going on from Andrei, and then he'd figure something out from there. He'd also ask for information on Toothpaste, so he could at least prank call the idiot repeatedly.

"Wow, that was so intense! Coach always makes us work out so much even though competition's ages away." He turns his head to the noise, seeing a group of petite girls exit the gymnasium. Sighing and tossing his finished smoke, he thinks about how much he hates teen girls. Well, most of them anyway. They were loud and bubbly, far too stupid for their own good, and had a nasty habit of picking on smaller or unpopular girls. He loathed that, especially because a certain pink haired teen often fell into the latter category and that worried him. The only relief he had was knowing that no one would disturb her for fear of displeasing him.

"You did really well Feldt. I wish I could nail that element, but it's just been throwing me off so much." The two he waited for exit the gym, moving toward the general vicinity of his car, where he was patiently leaning. His petite sister was nodding solemnly, unsure of how to help.

"Maybe you could take a yoga class? It's supposed to balance you." He sees Marie shake her head with a sad sigh.

"I can't. Papa can't afford to send me here and to yoga classes. He's going to be paying for Andrei's college in the fall, and then Soma and mine the year after that. Plus with the school paper, I wouldn't have time. At least, not if I wanted to retain some semblance of a social life." She giggles here, and Feldt smiles before turning and greeting him.

"Hey Big Brother. Thank you for waiting." She places her bags into the back seat before crawling in herself. Marie thanks him too before they both round into the front seats. He starts the car and then speeds off, glad to finally be able to relax when he'd get home.

"So did ya do all those twirls and jumps like ya were supposed to Feldt?" She nods minutely, still slightly flushed from her exercise. If he could, he'd pinch her cheeks and tease her about being so baby like, but driving didn't give him that option. "And ya, Princess Loli?"

"Most of them. What about you? Do anything productive while waiting for us?" He flipped his head in the direction of the truck.

"Practiced some of my songs, since we ain't gonna have a get together this weeken'. Ti 'n Alle are away at that smarty math thing." Then he shrugs, meaning nothing worth mentioning had occurred. Hallelujah turns the car off the main road and starts swirling down the side roads that would get them to Marie's house. He remembered the place from when he had picked the girls up along with Allelujah, Setsuna, and Saji to head to a concert. That and Allelujah had written it down for him neatly on a post-it note sitting in his glove compartment.

They were only a few minutes away when something jumps out in front of his car and the Noriega twin has to gun the brakes to stop before hitting it. Marie had seen it too and yells out a stop as the screeching of his breaks resounds in the neighborhood. Hallelujah manages not to hit anything, but was as angry as a taunted lion so he cranes his head out the open window and starts shouting.

"What the Hell ya piece of shit for brains! Who runs out inta the middle of the effin' road 'n then stops! Ya moronic self have a death wish or some- Setsuna? What the Hell?" Indeed, standing in front of the hood is Setsuna, his slightly pale face accented by his dark locks and something heaped in his arms. Hallelujah unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car in a hurried fashion to check on the raven haired boy, one of his close companions.

"Shit, ya ok Setsuna? I didn't hit ya did I?" After a quick check with no damage visible, the brash Noriega twin lets his posture ease and revisits his earlier rant. "What were ya thinking', ya damn brat? I coulda killed ya if I my reflexes wasn't so amazin'!" The tanned teen was still a little shocked, but he answers in his perpetually calm voice.

"Hallelujah Noriega, I apologize. I was coming back from grocery shopping when Nena Colasour began following me. I was maneuvering through the cross streets to avoid her but she started chasing me down, and I had no choice but to proceed quickly to evade her." Hallelujah was utterly amused by the blankness in which Setsuna was accustomed to using even in dire situations, but the magic name threw off any jovial taunts he'd planned on casting.

"Get in the car. Ima drive ya home if that psycho is stalkin' ya for whatever damn reason she's got." Nena Colasour was a very disliked girl in Hallelujah's book. She was conniving, devious, and had a tendency to abuse her 'partners'. Once being on her hit list, Hallelujah knew the terrible nature bred within her innocent looking face, and made a good habit of keeping away from her by any means necessary. She was smart enough to corner someone like himself, but his pure rage and her mother's timely appearance were the only things that spared him from her tenacity.

Needing no further incentive, Setsuna hurries over to the back door, nearly flinging himself and the groceries inside with gale wind force next to a bewildered Feldt. The heterochromatic twin follows suit, not desiring an encounter with the demonic queen of pursuit. He hits the gas as soon as his door is shut, and silence surrounds the car's interior before Marie questions him on both Feldt and her own behalves.

"Hallelujah? What happened and why was Setsuna running into oncoming traffic?" She turns slightly in her seat to wave merrily, if not a tad wary, to the tanned teen before looking back to him with demanding eyes. Damn those golden orbs of sexiness. He had no defense against the Smirnovs' pretty features.

"Tonto back there got himself a hounder by the name of Nena. Was runnin' clear to save his skin. I ain't got not desire to see that monster rear her ugly head anywhere near us."

"Nena Colasour?" he hears his sister quietly ask. He sees her looking perplexed at him and the boy next to her in his rearview mirror, unsure of how to react to Setsuna cramped up next to her and obviously nervous at the mention of their classmate's name. He nods as he turns off on Marie's street, slowing down his racing pace to gently stop in front of her driveway.

"Yea, her. That witch can't beat the speed of a car, so ain't too much ya need to worry 'bout Feldt." Taking his eyes off the reflected image of his sister, his dual eyes look to the passenger seat. "We've arrived at the Princess's house, now outta my car." He viciously grins to the girl beside him, and she reciprocates with her own smile and a thank you. Turning to the two behind her, she tells Feldt she'll call her tomorrow and wishes Setsuna a good evening. Then she gets out of the vehicle and starts making her way to her door before turning her head to him and shouting cutely,

"Hallelujah. Come see me after school Monday. You know where~." Then she dashes inside, the door shutting with a reverberating click. The addressed teen huffs in knowing agreement before he's on his way once more, tearing through the streets toward his next destination.

"Big Brother. . .?"

When the twin looks to his sibling's reflection, he clearly sees the pink tinge to her face being cramped together with his band mate contacting her in many places. Setsuna is, contrastingly, utterly focused on the scenery without regard to his 'closer than normal' proximity to another human being; most likely he is scanning the neighborhood for any signs of his new fan girl. He doesn't know whether Feldt is questioning Marie's last comment or the teen's awkward position, but he feels himself well up with mischief at his sister's discomfort.

"Hey Setsuna. It's the weekend so why dontcha hang out with Feldt 'n me so I don't have to ferry ya around? We'll call yar dad to pick ya up together with our mom when she gets off work. 'Sides, we'll keep the bat-shit crazy girl away from ya, so come home with us. Yeah?" Feldt's eyes widen in shock, thrown by the invitation and the added realization that she'd be stuck sitting next to the raven haired boy until they reached home. The addressed teen merely shrugs in agreement and replies with an 'ah', set on keeping watch of the dangerous outdoors harboring a monster.

Hallelujah happily smirks, taking pleasure in the embarrassed pinkette and the opportunity to place babysitting duties on hold via distraction. If he could get the two freshmen to watch a movie or do something just as distracting, he'd be able to have the rest of the evening all to himself. He was terribly spoiled and used to being alone because his brother is the one who does all the goodwill caretaking and guarding. Yup, plan A: have those two keep each other busy so he could have 'Hallelujah' time.

* * *

"Good work, I'll take care of the rest. Thanks again." The phone is replaced to its stand as he takes a long steady breath. Why was it always the women he had to deal with when making department phone calls? Were his men really that terrified that he'd fire them on the spot if a phone call was for them? Sergei shakes his head as he takes a final cursory look towards the paper in his hand before adding it to the manila folder and shutting it.

"Everything okay Boss?" He lifts his scarred countenance to his questioner, finding a blonde haired detective leaning against the doorframe with a customary smile. Sergei returns the facial gesture before inclining into his rolling chair in a casual manner.

"Sure Aker. Everything is in order and the final paperwork will get dropped off to the D.A.'s office tomorrow. I suppose you're here to fish for compliments concerning your case closing?" He raises his eyebrow in an amused manner, happy to have at least one detective capable of completing his assignments.

"Never Boss. Whatever gave you that idea? I merely wished to inquire how your mental state was coming along with today's busyness." Sergei rolled his eyes at his detective, opting to pick up and glance at the photo sitting on his desk instead. It was a family portrait of himself and his beautiful wife, peace be with her soul, his eldest son and his two twin daughters happily enjoying a nice summer day.

"Don't worry yourself with needless concern. Everyone in the police force knows full moon nights are always busy from the crazies coming out. I've learned to handle demanding and bizarre events with my many years of experience." Here his companion laughs as he moves to settle in the open seat across from the chief's desk.

"Forgive my apprehension then Boss. The Virgo in me just gets passionately involved just as the crazies become active on full moon nights." The police chief sighs at the blonde's strangeness, having become accustomed to the man's belief that his actions and personality were somehow cosmically influenced by his astrological sign. Still, sometimes he wondered whether the detective was truly serious or taunting him for some of his own Russian superstitions.

"Actually Boss, I came to see if there was anything else I needed to do tonight before heading home. My daughter's out of town so Lichty and I are having a 'guys night in' together." His superior nods in understanding, and informs him that the day's work was all sorted.

Sergei understood Graham's desire to head home and spend some alone time with his son Lichtendahl. From the stories he was told, his daughter Louise was very intelligent, but very demanding of his attention so that left little availability for father-son bonding. Particularly, Lichty was a graduate and working out in the world so combined with his daughter's attention needs, Graham and his son often lacked the opportunity to be together.

"Shouldn't you be heading home too, Boss?" His companion motions to the photo still settled in his grip, to which Sergei shakes his head. He would love to return home for a pleasant Friday evening spent with his family, but he had other affairs to attend to this particular night.

"Business, Aker. When you become a police chief you'll understand the work required of you." Graham smirks at his elder as he rises and starts making his way backwards toward the exit.

"Nope, that's exactly why I'm not the Chief, Boss. I could never handle the pressures you go through and the surrender of your family you're forced to make. Maybe when my kids fly the coup I'll do it though." He comically bows before Sergei while wishing him goodnight and fleeing the office.

Replacing his precious photograph and gathering the required documents, the Russian gets to his feet and grabs his jacket off the back of his chair before shutting the lights and locking up his office. He's the only one left now that Graham had gone home, so he methodically checks all the offices for security. Satisfied, he acknowledges the night shift forces and takes his leave, intent on his next mission of the evening.

The vehicular journey is short with the familiarity of the route and Sergei finds himself outside the Division of Child Services office in the downtown of the city. He parks in his designated area and greets the night clerk with a silent nod. Being here as often as he was, admission checks and procedures were ignored for convenience's sake. He arrives and boards the waiting elevator to the eighth floor where he exits to the long hallway that leads to his destination. Knocking promptly three times, he enters at the call of the other present in the office.

Sitting there immersed in paperwork was Neil Dylandy, known more frequently by those with military affiliation as Major Lockon Stratos. The man used to be an exceptional gunman for the army with a shot that figuratively hit a mark in the stratosphere before some tragedy uprooted his life and cemented him in this specific field of occupation. Sergei, once being in the military himself, had acquainted himself with the Japanese-Irishman from his platoon prior to his retirement due to injury. Ironically, their lives were meant to interconnect for here in this place they again met as associates, though in vastly different occupations.

"Lockon Stratos." The reddish chestnut head shoots up in surprise at the remark before seeing his guest. He heaves a sigh and bobs his head in a negative as Sergei situates himself in one of the two free seats.

"I'm not that man anymore Chief Smirnov. What do I have to do to convince you to use my real name?" Here the burly man laughs in teasing amusement.

"Old habits die hard, Stratos. You'll forgive an old dog for his lack of learning new tricks."

"Dog? I always thought you were a bear. The 'Wild Bear of Russia'. I mean, wouldn't you have to be a teddy bear to raise some sweet children like yours?" They genuinely chortle in a chorus at the bantering chitchat, the first time today for both parties. When their entertainment tapers off, Sergei places the folders he brought atop some other opened files on the man's messy desk.

"The police reports on your kids. I did what I could, but that sixteen year old will be facing jail time if he's arrested again. His record is falling far too deep for even my string pulling. I think it'd be best if you transferred that case to the probation and rehabilitation office. They'd be more capable of monitoring behavior like that."

"Already did this afternoon. We'd talked about this before, the kid and I. I told him if he messed up one more time, I was done with his case. Barry's taking care of the transfer, but I appreciate your efforts Chief. And the others. . .?"

"All in order. I truly don't know how you put up with it Stratos. If those were my kids pulling such escapades, I would punish them to the point of no return." The younger man smiles ruefully at the commentary, most likely agreeing with the sentiment.

"If you'd raise all my problem cases, Chief, I could take a permanent vacation. The problem is we don't have nearly enough parental figures as proficient and competent as yourself. If we did, there'd be plenty of kids leading normal lives who grew up to be assets to society rather than hindrances." He exhale noisily again as he leans his chair as far back as it goes, mind wandering off from what Sergei can see in his distant expression.

"How are your boys doing? Causing mayhem at home?" He reasons that that may be an explanation for his associate's less than boisterous commentary.

"Tieria and Setsuna? Nah, they're fine, fantastic really. I mean Tieria's away for the weekend with Mannequin-sensei for the regional math competition so that tells you what kind of a great kid he is. And Setsuna? He's a little quieter than normal, but he's acing his classes and really taking to that robot strategy game I got him. I couldn't ask for better children." He glances to Sergei with a serious conviction, one rarely seen on parents his age. The police chief finds him commendable in his actions and resolve.

Returning somewhat from his rant, the Japanese-Irishman sits up and starts shuffling his documents in search of something. Finding it, he tugs the clipped collection from his disorderly counter and hands it to the older man.

"That file you requested concerning your psychotic mother? We've found her daughter's records in our department registration, so that should help with your warrant. It's not much but it's better than nothing right?" He shrugs his shoulders in nonchalance, happy to exchange information with the one man who he could rely on when it concerns his job.

"Thanks Stratos. I'll look over this tomorrow and do the follow up." He gets ready to stand, but something in the younger's expression keeps him there, staring intently at the forlorn looking green eyes. "Stratos, this is a little sudden, but I doubt you'll finish all this work up before sunrise. You should leave it for tomorrow's load and let me buy you a drink." He sees the former sniper grin, but the answer is not what he expects.

"Sorry Chief, I'm already taken for this evening. I actually just started this," gesturing to his paper covered desk, "as a means to kill time. My date's a little tardy." The child care worker laughs awkwardly as Sergei smiles.

"Good for you Stratos, good for you. You could use a woman's touch to organize your life. I thank every day that I had Holly in mine." The mood sobers, and his junior watches him alertly and ready to retort as Sergei stands with his material in hand.

"It seems trivial, but having someone in your life, to be by your side and support you, takes you to levels you cannot dream to reach on your own." The police chief feels the time is appropriate for his departure so he bids the Japanese-Irishman a goodnight and exit's the office to trek his way home.

The elevator dings and he's about to walk through when a figure departs the box and he is facing a curvy brunette wearing a fitted suit and dejectedly holding a overflowing briefcase. She looks up tiredly to him and gasps when realization hits her face.

"Police Chief Smirnov! Good evening sir, whatever are you doing here so late? Is everything alright?" He calms her anxious state and reassures her of his visit.

"Everything is fine Ms. Noriega. I was just dropping off some documentation to your coworker, Dylandy. I think he's been waiting for you so best you don't keep him waiting too much longer or he'll drown in paperwork. Have a good evening." As he brushes passed her into the elevator, the Russian Chief can't help but think what a good match those two would make if they ever actually got together.

Then he shakes the thought, not bothering to pry and instead thinks about his family he'll be coming home to.

* * *

"Ms. Christina, Ms. Christina! Please do my hair, please please please! Mama just doesn't know how to like you can!" She loves having the eldest Noriega sibling over, almost like Anew never left. She loved her older sister, but being without her left Mileina feeling abandoned while the other worked aboard in Europe. And Christina was a great girl already experienced as an older sister herself so this shouldn't be too bad for the peridot eyed elder.

"Haha sure Mileina. You should go wash your hair so it can stay for longer." The perky brunette is all smiles as she bounces around the room collecting her pajamas and other knickknacks while her friend shakes her head in amusement. "I wish Feldt would be as happy about these things!" She hears footsteps enter her room so it's no surprise when her parents start addressing her.

"Now now Mileina, give Chris some space. She has to work over this weekend so don't go pushing her around just because she's staying over!" her father's authoritative voice rings out. Her mother dotes on Christina's comforts to which the girl replies in all affirmatives.

"I won't Papa! Now let me hang out! Mama, tell Papa that I want to have fun with Ms. Christina while she's here!" Mileina hated to whine and pull her 'Mama' card, but sometimes her father was far too demanding and intrusive. Her mother smiles gently as she tugs her husband's hand to coax him out of her teenager's room. When they two girls are alone, the pigtailed girl hops over to her bed where Chris is sitting comfortably checking her text messages.

"Are you talking to Mr. Lichty?" She knows about the relationship the two share, mooning over the romantic aspects of the Noriega's love life. Chris presents the screen for her eyes to see and she notes the sweet message her boyfriend sent her.

'_Yea, Dad & I are watching this horror film tonight. Missing you Gorgeous. I'm taking you out to dinner on Monday. Sleep tight :D.'_ Mileina couldn't contain her giddiness.

"Wah, that's so romantic! I wish I had a boyfriend like Mr. Lichty who would fawn over me!" Her mental imagery travels to a prince charming carrying her away on a white steed before Christina giggles.

"You will Mileina. Your right guy is out there somewhere and when you meet him, it'll be like your world revolves around him." Her elder winks at her knowingly and Mileina blushes shyly. "In the meantime, you can tell me your preferences!" The younger teen couldn't contain herself as she starts prattling on about her tastes, and only when Christina hums in recognition does Mileina pause to stare at her.

"You know, I know someone just like your description; a friend of my brothers, only a year older than you. Maybe I should introduce you to him?"

"N-no no! If I'm going to meet my soul mate, I want it to happen without interference!" Christina smiles at the explanation, and Mileina couldn't help but feel foolish. She was younger than most of the people she interacted with, and all of her friends were experienced and perhaps more mature. But the young Vashti was set in her beliefs concerning romance and how it would happen to her.

"You're right. If it'll happen, it'll happen. Besides, you'll end up meeting him when you enter high school next semester! And then I want all the juicy details!" There is a repeat of laughter, and Mileina has to wonder if Christina is making a prediction or joking around unsubstantiated. Or better yet, would she mind if things turned out that way?

"B-but what if he's not the one? And I wouldn't even be able to tell him unless I knew him well enough! And that takes ages, oh no!" Her realization depresses her momentarily as she imagines how she would gain the attention of her fictional crush whom she doesn't even know to exist before becoming aware of such foolhardy thoughts. Would she really meet her dream guy? Why was being a teenager so difficult?

* * *

Why in the world didn't he think to bring his game disk with him to the Noriega household? Oh, that's right. He wasn't planning on spending the evening here tonight. After destiny dealt him a 'get out of jail free' card in the form of his friend Hallelujah, he wouldn't complain. Even if he was sitting on the crimson sunken-in couch staring at the moving pictures of a Lifetime movie next to the pink haired introvert sister of his band mates.

Hallelujah had said that his headache from dealing agreeably with people all day was unbearable and retreated to his personal space for the evening. This left two beings completely unsure of how to deal with these circumstances to stare up the stairs where the rambunctious twin retreated. When Feldt, being somewhat of the host, recommends they store his food in the fridge, munch on snacks, and watch some television until his Dad would pick him up, Setsuna readily agreed. After all, just because Setsuna wasn't personal with her didn't mean he would be rude.

He just had no clue how to stop this awkwardness. Both he and Feldt were known to be compliant, but watching this strange depiction of a woman's love affair was making him extremely uncomfortable and in need of a channel change. He knew girls supposedly loved these sort of drama filled thrills, but listening to this character declare her love for a man that didn't reciprocate her feelings was testing his patience.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Setsuna lets his eyes peek to his neighbor to see how much convincing would be necessary to flip the station. He is pleasantly surprised to find his companion not even glancing at the television, but focusing on her hand doodling with a yellow pen. She seems nervous, eyes fixed straight into her lap where her fingers were sketching in ink.

A flower. Familiar yellow petals loosely gathered together around a stubby pistil, stemming into a small bushel of broad leaves. He turns his head toward her lap before reaching over and pulling the doodle scribbled on skin closer to his line of vision. Feldt yelps in response to his abrupt action and stutters in shock.

"S-Setsuna wh-what are y-you doing?" He stares at the drawn bloom a moment longer before looking up to her confused aquamarine orbs.

"Where did you see this?" This flower that his mother loved. . .

"S-see?" The pinked haired girl didn't seem to understand, probably doodling with mindless focus, before herself recognizing her tattooed art piece. "A-at the m-museum with A-Allelujah. The b-botany exhibit has a r-rare flowers d-display. . ." Trailing off, he sees her doe eyes blink in confusion at his question. Of course! She must be unnerved with his touches when they weren't that personal. Setsuna drops her hand and somewhat shifts over further on the couch, surprised by his lack of aloofness and space observation.

"Sorry." The raven haired boy blames it on her kind act today, saving him from embarrassment or punishment. That didn't give him any right to treat her with closer familiarity though, ugh what was he thinking? It's just that flower. . .

She shakes her head very slowly, accepting his apology. He plants his eyes firmly on the television now, intent on preventing anymore slip-ups.

The day hadn't been his best; to start, his brother was MIA and his father anxious because of work troubles, so the hectic morning rush threw many things askew. Because of the hustle, he had left his English homework and chemistry response questions on his desk, though he was fortunately saved in both conditions under different circumstances. Then he'd had his lunch knocked clear out of his hands and tramped by rowdy seniors, though this too was remedied by Hallelujah's angry threats and the kindness of the Smirnov twins, more so their father's overabundance of lunch packing.

Getting through the rest of the school day was decent, though he'd had to put up with Mr. Sarshes' catcall commentary when he helped Feldt's project spill after their last class. And everything finally seemed to be better on this late Friday afternoon until he went grocery shopping. His dad had left a list, one Tieria usually confiscated and fulfilled on his own, so he'd gone as the good son and retrieved what was a household necessity before running into a problem.

Nena Colasour, daughter of their teachers Mrs. Mannequin and Coach Colasour, was stalking him through the neighborhoods near the supermarket. At first Setsuna completely ignored her presence and calmly made his way homeward, but after the girl started coming closer and closer with very suggestive features and body motions, he did the first thing instinct screamed at him. He ran.

Right into Hallelujah's car. Which ultimately led him here, sitting on the Noriega communal couch with Feldt Grace Noriega whom he had thoroughly scared with his peculiar behavior. With a rapid glance to his left, he noted the teen girl was also awkwardly watching the ridiculous movie with a very squeamish expression. Yes, the shagging on the television was the cause this time.

". . .Can we change the movie?" he asks mildly, sick of the program. She nervously, and with a touch of relief, agrees as she switches the channel to something more suitable and somewhat up his alley. The Science Channel was doing a documentary on robotics advancement. It's quite a while before sound interrupts his enticement with the projected subject.

"My s-sister does this kind of w-work." Setsuna looks to her as she articulates. " I-I mean she works with computer p-programming, which is used for robotics e-engineering." He sees her blush, but he's intrigued by her words.

"Christina Noriega? She always was favored by Professor Eifman on that subject, so I suppose that makes sense." Apparently Feldt was intrigued with their common interest because she starts communicating her knowledge with her stutter slowly dissipating.

"S-she works with Mr. V-Vashti of VEDA corp. as an intern p-programmer in robotic e-engineering, particularly with artificial i-intelligence and assistance robots. I mean she does plenty of other things, I've also worked briefly with Mr. Vashti for fun, but it's the robotics that are the most fascinating. They're super neat; advanced response to verbal commands, mimicking human emotional affect, transmitting-" She turns to look at him straight in the eye and he can read her thoughts as she has them. "Sorry, I'm boring you with my talk, huh?"

Setsuna, quite contrarily, was very happy to hear someone else so well informed about this subject. After his father had introduced him to '_Gundam Wars_', a strategy video game set during an era where the world's militaries fought each other with large human like robot weapons, the raven haired boy took it upon himself to immerse in the realm of robotics. Unfortunately, his closest friends generally weren't into the subject so he'd been left associate-less in his interest. At least until now.

"I like robotics too." And Setsuna was never happier than when Feldt jumps up to run up the stairs into an unknown space and returns carrying a large box filled with mechanical and circuitry parts. Words weren't necessary as they slide to the floor and start taking different elements out of the box for examination and organizing. When they do start speaking, it's about how the different pieces could be utilized to make various creations. It's this way that time flies unnoticed between the two, only disturbed an hour later by a loud slam from the front door.

"Oh say I can't take it, I shan't not take it~! But only for your money honey~~!" Setsuna, first to stand an investigate the intrusion, is met with an awkward sight that the sing-song voice had given introduction. Sumeragi Lee Noriega was leaning quite heavily on his father, randomly conjuring phrases to an uncoordinated tune. Her face was tinted red and her normally pristine suit was wrinkled and unbuttoned while her hair was hanging free from her sophisticated up-do. His parental was temperately consoling, trying to keep his loopy friend standing.

"Sumeragi, hold still a sec, your shoes. . ." The woman lets out a haughty laugh in response and through his peripheral vision Setsuna notes Feldt scuttling over to assist with her mother's antics. When the two have successfully made her house ready, Setsuna's father heaves the woman into his arms in bridal fashion with little resistance and pads the familiar path up the stairs towards Sumeragi's room. Feldt ends up returning to his side as she watches her parent be whisked off for a dreamless sleep that will be ridiculed in the morning.

"My mom's drunk again." The very flat statement is accompanied with a sigh, and almost a wizened inflection to it. It's a typical occurrence from what his father told him, that difficult working days often led to self damaging nights for adults in their career field. The styles of collateral, however, were individually chosen and apparently this was Sumeragi Lee Noriega's method of coping. Setsuna doesn't know what she wants to hear in response to her claim so he slightly lifts and drops his shoulders.

"It could be worse." Yes, oh so much more horrid. At least the woman never dragged her children into her drinking fiasco, nor did she ever blame them for her unfortunate luck. At least he'd never once heard anything hateful from the Noriega twins, of whom he had known and been personal with far longer than memory served.

"You're right. I just wish she didn't need to do it. If she had a hobby or something to keep her mind off the bad ones. . ."

"A hobby? Like robots?" Setsuna pauses here, realizing that he'd just attempted a mood raiser for the forlorn pinkette he'd had a very unusual day with. And apparently it works seeing as Feldt lets her lips curve subtly only to be hidden by her fingers when a giggle flows out.

"Yes, that would be much preferred." She drops her hand to her side and looks to him with gratitude. "Thank you. For being my company this evening. It was. . . fun." The tanned teen was pleased with the turnout of the day's unpleasant beginnings, so he agrees with her words.

"Ah." He couldn't think of a proper response to the unconventional happenings, so he makes an awkward attempt at communication. "Join us more often. It'll be just as fun." She appears ready to reply contrary to her blushing reaction, but forgets her words.

"Join the fun? I'd love to, but I'm pooped for the evening. Rain check that invitation. Thanks for watching my dear little one Feldty, Halle's upstairs with your Mom. Please call me tomorrow and let me know things are alright?" Setsuna's chestnut haired father uncoordinatedly hops down the stairs where he left his son and his coworker's daughter. He catches Setsuna in a one armed bear hug and affectionately rubs Feldt's head as he interrupts the last part of their conversation.

The teenage girl replies with an affirmative and blushes furiously at the extroverted nature of Neil Dylandy. Setsuna was used to the odd 'in-your-face' closeness his father exhibited but he clearly understood his classmate's hesitation.

"Good girl. Setsuna, do you have your things? Get them and let's go, I'm so done for tonight I might just drop dead driving the car!" He laughs comfortingly, but the thought elicits a negative remark from Setsuna.

"Don't drive then. I think it'd be better if we lived to see another day." Another laugh erupts from Neil, but the teen boy ducks out from under his arm and rushes over to the kitchen to grab his groceries instead of angrily commenting. When he returns, he briskly avoids Neil's affectionate touches in favor of retreating out the door. He does spare a moment for Feldt though as he nods his head an wishes her a goodnight.

"See you . . . soon?" Her smiles followed with a minute nod leaves Setsuna feeling a bit strange on the inside. He banishes the train of thought as his father starts questioning his rejection in a wounded manner.

He can't wait to go to sleep tonight and dream away this abnormal day and these uncanny meetings and the curious feelings.

_~End Prologue Part 2~_

* * *

Yay, finally finished day 1 in the lives of our characters LOL. Now I shall really get moving xD.


	3. Note from the Author

Hello Gundam 00 fans! I received a message from Mikazuki Mistukai and I decided that'd I'd collectively inform you all about The Colorful Calamity and what's been going on the same way I did for this reviewer.

Firstly, I'd like to say thank you to all the wonderful readers for taking the time to read my story and give me inspiration. I really do thrive off of my reviewers' comments and desires, much as I'm sure a good chunk of writers on do. Now, to the crux of the issue. I unfortunately will not probably be finishing this story, even though I love it very much and am proud of my work. The reason being, I had this story outlined with a great plot and characterizations and relationship dynamics, but it has been lost. I had a virus total my laptop and, as a result, I lost the entirety of my fic. And it wasn't just this story, but many others, including additional SetsunaxFeldt stories.

Now, I'm sure your question might by why not redo this story and to be quite frank, I don't remember much of what I had been planning on doing. That's the kind of writer I am unfortunately. I have a plot bunny that I then outline as a story, make some twists and goals, and then set off on writing. Without my second step, my work is essentially lost. There was also a secondary issue, though not as important as this one, where I needed a beta. With so many characters and story lines, I needed an editor to catch inconsistencies and sadly no one took up the post. Again, not as important, but still an issue with this fic. Finally, I am working on some Pokemon and Rise of the Guardians work, so I haven't really spent time with the G00 fandom as of late because I don't have the inspiration. It happens, and I am sorry about that fact, but I don't have the drive at the moment to work on it as much as I do the other two fandoms.

So the only information I can definitively give you is that this story may be discontinued, should I not succeed in redoing it. That said, I have been trying to progressively reestablish my previous work, but it's been difficult seeing as I have no memory of how I was going to connect my ideas in a grand finale. After all, I always assumed I could go back and look at my notes to pick up where I left off, but with an unsalvageable laptop, that plan is moot. I hope that this has offered you some consolation, at the very least, about why my story has not been updated for so long. I'm sorry about disappointing you, and I'll keep trying to rework this fic, but I don't want to promise any of you false hope should I not deliver. Again, thank you for taking the time to read and review my work. I really appreciate it.

KC


End file.
